Dinner with the Lings
by rosebud171
Summary: A new girl from Kumgang, North Korea moves to Toronto, Canda. She and her family goes to a dinner party at Gwen's house. Will it be awesome? Will be embrassing or interesting? Stay tooned and find out.


Dinner with the Lings

This fanfic is a new girl who's Emo and just moved to Kumgang, North Korea to Toronto, Canada enjoy.

September 12th Saturday 2010 7:35pm

A young lady who's 17 and emo was sitting on the couch watching a Korean horror film called _The Host._ "Sis come on were gonna be late". Her brother Shaun Yu said. "Alright alright hang on". Sang Hee said turning off the TV. Sang Hee's name means in Korean benevolence & pleasure. Her family rented a house in Korea town, Toronto it's much bigger then there small home back in Kumgang. Sang Hee's family's poor but not poor where there wearing rags and living in shelters. "Maybe this might be a chance to make friends". Sang Hee thought. In the car. "Isn't this exciting conrades"? Her mom asked. "Mom were not in North Korea anymore". Sang Hee said. "Sorry old habit's". Mom said. "I'm just glad were don't have to bow to him". Her dad said. "Same here but I'd just wish that someone would kick that mother…". Shaun Yu said. "Watch your language young man". Her dad said. "You know if we lived in Pyongyang there would be jails for 18-year-old boys like you Shaun". Dad said. "I agree I don't see why people worship him". Sang Hee's 8-year-old brother Grady said.

Sang Hee remembered a song from an American musical called The Rocky Horror Picture Show. It was over at the Frankenstein place.

_In the velvet darkness of the blackest night. Burning bright there's a guiding star. No matter what or who you are._

_There's a light over at the Frankenstein place. There's a light burning in the fire place. There's a light, light in the darkness of everybody's life. _

_The darkness must go down the river of nights dreaming. Flow morphia slow, let the sun and light come streaming. Into my life, into my life._

_There's a light over at the Frankenstein place. There's a light burning in the fire place. There's a light, light in the darkness of everybody's life._ Sang Hee song to herself.

"Kids were here". Her dad said. "Mom why'd you bring cold noodles"? Shaun Yu asked. "Because I thought Mrs. Evans would like some Korean food". Mom said. (Note this part Sang Hee & her brother are seeking Korean) "Gwen chann ah yo"? Shaun Yu asked. (Are you ok?) "Yeh". Sang Hee said. (Yes). "U-nyo"? Sang Hee asked. (And you?). "Ne chal ji nae sso yo". Shaun Yu said. (I'm fine thanks). "Hi there you must be the Lings I'm Lauren Evans". She said. "This is my son Trayith, Gwen come here". Gwen's mom said. "Gwen this is the Ling family". Gwen's mom said. "Hi". Gwen said. "This is my husband, these are sons Grady & Shaun Yu & this is our daughter Sang Hee". Her mom said. "Hi". Sang Hee greeted. "Dinner will be ready soon". Gwen's mom said.

The girls were lefted alone but they didn't know what to say to one another. "Um Sang Hee that's a interesting name does it mean anything"? Gwen asked. "Well it means benevolence & pleasure". She said.

"Um while my mom is making dinner the guest are waiting in the room downstairs come on". Gwen said. "Okay". Sang Hee said. The room was downstairs was small there was a flat screen TV & a couch. The guest that were here were Darcy & Trent. "Hey Gwen what's up"? Darcy asked. "Hey Darcy this is Sang Hee". Gwen greeted. "Sup"? Sang Hee greeted. "Hey do you guys look familiar"? Sang Hee asked. Sang Hee thought they looked familiar because she remembers watching The Total Drama Series when she was only 15. "Hey weren't you guys on the Total Drama Series"? Sang Hee asked. "Yeah we were". Trent said. "And trust me it wasn't very easy". Darcy said.

Mean while Shaun Yu was looking a round while he was listening to his ipod. It was hard to get his ipod because it's from America. He has mostly Korean songs but only a few American songs & Shaun's got one Japanese song, it's Story telling by solita by Kanon Wakeshima. That was hard to down load because where he and his sister come from there suppose to hate the Japanese & the Americans. But Sang Hee doesn't believe that Americans are all bad. That cause a problem.

"Hey dude I'm Trent and well.." Trent said but gets cut off. "Uh what"? Shaun Yu asked taking his ipod out. "Oh you don't speak English, HI I'M TRENT AND"…He said but getting cut off again. "I do speak English". He said. "Oh well uh welcome to Toronto". Trent said sorta ackward. "What song are you listening to"? Trent asked. "Story telling by solita by Kanon Wakeshima". He said. "Kanon Wakeshima oh that Japanese singer". Trent said.

"Do you like her"? Shaun Yu asked. "She's alright but I like Maroon 5". Trent said. "What's that"? Shaun Yu asked. "It's a band they're really good". Trent said. "Seen any good movies"? Shaun Yu asked. "Well I've just Inception, What about you"? Trent asked. "I just saw the movie Red shoes". He said.

"What's that"? Trent asked. "It's a Korean horror movie about a woman coming home from work and finds a pair of red heels and she doesn't know they caring a curse, it's pretty gruesome but it was cool." Shaun Yu said.(Note: I haven't seen that movie I'm just going by what's it about). "Sounds pretty creepy". Trent said. "Do you know any Korean horror movies"? Shaun Yu asked. "I only know The Host". Trent said. "Is there any more"? He asked. "Yeah there's Tale of two sister's, Cinderella, Voice, Arang, Phone, Wishing Stars, R-point, Whispering Corridors, Unborn but forgotten and…". Shaun Yu said. "Alright, alright, I get it but do you ever watch any movies that aren't Korean"? Trent asked. "Not really we can't watch any American Movies because the government hates the Americans". Shaun Yu answered. "Well how about this I have a copy of Meet the Fockers, it's funny if we have time after dinner we can watch this". Trent said. "Sounds awesome". Shaun Yu said smiling.

"Kids dinner's ready". Gwen's mom called. Everyone ran up stair's to the dinner table. "Thank you for coming to this Dinner tonight were having turkey and mashed potato's also Mrs. Ling brought cold noodles which was very kind of her". Gwen's mom said. "Gwen would you get the turkey please"? She asked. "Sure". Gwen said. "So Sang Hee what part of North Korea are you from"? Darcy asked. "Kumgang". Sang Hee answered. "Was it hard to get off of the country"? Darcy asked. "Um we had a very special pass port". Sang Hee said. Sang Hee couldn't help but at Darcy's red hair and wanted know what it felt like. "May I touch your hair"? Sang Hee asked. "My hair? Okay". Darcy said bending her hair over.

The whole dinner everyone talked for about 2 hours. Everyone was sitting on the couch in the basement watching Meet the Focker's. Sang Hee had a sleeping 8-year-old in her arms.

"Sang Hee"? Gwen asked. "Yeah"? Sang Hee answered. "Do you like this dinner"? Gwen asked. "I did". Sang Hee said. Sang Hee putted her hand on her shoulder and said. "Gwen don't let those haters get to you there just ass holes". Sang Hee said. "Thanks". Gwen said smiling. "Kids". Sang Hee's mom called. "It's time to go". She said. "I gonna go bye". Sang Hee said to Gwen. "Bye it was nice meeting you Sang Hee". Gwen said. "Bye Shaun". Trent said. "Bye". Shaun Yu said. Mean While at home, Sang Hee thought about going to her new high school. "Maybe going to a new school won't be so bad after all". She said.

THE END what'd ya think. Happy Spring break everyone and have a great summer. P.S. no one put any racist review's about Sang Hee please.


End file.
